True Forgiveness
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Chronicles of Narnia. There are two things that Edmund Pevensie would never forget, no matter how long he was or was not in Narnia: the night he learned what true forgiveness is, and the day he learned just how strange a thing love can be. Edmund/Tumnus.


**A/N:** Inspired by a conversation I had with a friend. I wrote this as kind of an experiment. A challenge, if you will.

**Warnings:** This story contains slash. Don't like? No prob: don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.

**True Forgiveness**

_"Sincere forgiveness isn't colored with expectations that the other person apologize or change."  
-Sara Paddison-_

The Coronation came to a wonderful close and applause filled the air as the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve stood before their thrones at Cair Paravel, gazing down at their subjects, the new Kings and Queens of Narnia.

The applause died down, and it was time for the celebration to begin.

Susan, Peter, and Lucy made their way down to mingle with the crowd of Narnians and speak with their friends, but Edmund remained behind. He shifted his weight nervously as he watched the proceedings from his throne. He eyed Lucy as she squeezed through the crowd, nodding her thanks and exchanging brief greetings with those she passed, making her way towards a faun standing off to the side.

Edmund let his eyes linger on the faun, the Mr. Tumnus Lucy had told them all so much about, watching as he bent to speak with Lucy.

Until that moment, Edmund had been feeling rather good about himself, pleased with his role in helping to free Narnia from the White Witch's clutches, his worries and regrets eased by Aslan's words. But now, as he stood before all of Narnia, he couldn't keep his mind from his actions, particularly his role in Mr. Tumnus' capture.

And seeing the faun with his sister, seeing the two looking so happy, prevented Edmund from truly being able to enjoy the festivities.

He shook his head, trying to shake away the memories and remind himself of all Aslan had told him and of all he'd done for Narnia since…

"C'mon, Ed!" Peter's voice rang out, and for a brief moment Edmund's mind was clear of all but the moment at hand. He smiled down at his brother and descended to the crowd, but once he was among his subjects he found his feet guiding him. He gave absentminded greetings and thanks to those who spoke to him, but when he finally realized where he'd been going he found himself standing out on the balcony, the bright Narnia moon shining down on him.

He leaned against the railing and gazed out over the trees and houses below, breathing deeply as a breeze blew through, caressing his skin and tousling his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes to the sights, letting his mind be taken over by the thoughts he had previously been avoiding.

He was alone; there was no harm in dwelling, if only for a moment. He told himself he would return to the festivities in a few minutes.

As he tried to focus on Aslan's assurances that all was forgiven, that all was past, he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and opened his eyes, turning his head to see the faun who had been so pertinent to his thoughts standing beside him.

"What bothers you, your Majesty?" Tumnus asked, shifting a little and leaning against the railing beside Edmund, causing their shoulders to brush for a brief moment. Edmund let his eyes fall closed again and shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said, opening them and forcing himself to look Mr. Tumnus in the eye. The faun's gaze was steady and piercing, and Edmund felt a shiver run down his spine as their eyes met.

"Are you cold? Perhaps you should go back inside and warm up," Tumus said. His hand returned to Edmund's shoulder, and the young king froze. He swallowed hard, turning his face from the faun. He looked up at the dark sky, counting the strange stars of Narnia, and decided it was time to face the haunting thoughts he had long been battling.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice hoarse and choked.

"What was that?" Mr. Tumnus asked and leaned towards him, his hair brushing against Edmund's cheek.

Edmund cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he said again, his voice barely louder than before. Mr. Tumnus nodded slowly and straightened up. His hand fell from Edmund's shoulder. Edmund looked up at him, waiting for a response.

"You need not apologize, Highness. All has been forgiven," Tumnus said.

"But-" Edmund began, but Tumnus cut him off with a raised hand.

"You and I are not so different, Highness," Tumnus began.

"Wait," Edmund quickly interjected, Tumnus looked down at him curiously. "It…it's Edmund," Edmund finished. A small smile grew on Mr. Tumnus' face and he nodded.

"Very well, Edmund," he said. "We are not so different. You see, we both began by acting out of selfishness, I for my life, you for glory and the chance to be a prince."

"And Turkish delight," Edmund muttered forlornly, but Tumnus laughed lightly and shook his head.

"You see, Edmund?" he said. "We are not so different. And, as your sister Lucy forgave me that night so many days ago when I very nearly gave her up to the White Witch, I forgive you."

"I don't deserve it," Edmund said, turning away from Mr. Tumnus and his intense gaze, but only a moment later hands fell roughly on his shoulders and Mr. Tumnus quickly turned Edmund to face him.

"Do you think I deserved it?" he asked, bending down and looking Edmund right in the eye, their faces so close their noses nearly brushed. "When your sister said I was a good faun, it nearly broke my heart. No, your _Majesty_," he nearly spat the word, "I didn't deserve it.

"But," he continued, his voice growing softer, his grip on Edmund's shoulders loosening ever so slightly. "That, Son of Adam, is what forgiveness is."

"Now," Tumnus concluded, removing his hands from Edmund's shoulders and straightening up. "Shall we return to the feast?" Edmund nodded and took the faun's proffered arm as they made their way back into the crowded room.

.-.-.-.

Years had passed in Narnia since that glorious evening when the Pevensies were crowned as the kings and queens of Narnia, and they had long since grown into handsome and beautiful men and women. Their days were spent watching over Narnia, ensuring that all was right with their kingdom.

On one rather rainy and lazy day, during which, of course; High King Peter was locked away in his study, Susan had pulled books from the shelves in search of something to read, and Lucy was spending the afternoon with the Beavers. Edmund, however, had deigned to remain in his quarters, lounging back on his bed and thinking back to his first days in Narnia.

The time was a vague memory for the others. Indeed, it was rare that they remembered a time when they hadn't been in Narnia. Edmund himself was nearing that point, but there were a few memories he still clung to. Memories of the first words Aslan, the great lion, had ever said to him; and memories of a lesson that had been taught to him by a faun who, in all rights, should have hated him.

A knock came at his door and he sat up on his bed, swinging his legs over the side and quickly standing.

"Enter," he said. The door swung open and a faun, the very faun Edmund had been thinking of, in fact, entered, bowing so low that the Edmund thought little beard on his chin might brush against the floor.

"Your majesty," the faun said. "Your sister, Queen Susan the Gentle, has sent me to see if-"

"Do you remember our coronation, Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund asked suddenly, interrupting the faun. Tumnus looked up at him, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Of course, Majesty," he said.

"Edmund," the king replied. "I told you then to call me Edmund."

"That was a long time ago, your Majesty," Tumnus replied.

"What does it matter?"

"I am merely wondering what has brought it to your mind now."

Edmund shrugged. "I was simply reminiscing, Mr. Tumnus," he said, turning away from the faun. He crossed briskly to a table at the center of the room and leaned against it, his palms flat on the wood. "Do you remember what you said to me?" he asked.

"Congratulations, perhaps?" the faun queried.

"No, Mr. Tumnus," Edmund said, turning around. He strode to stand before Tumnus, placing his hands on the faun's shoulders and looking him in the eye, much as he remembered the faun doing to him that night. "You told me you forgave me."

Tumnus's gaze twitched over to look at a point behind Edmund.

"Yes, well, I suppose I must have," he said.

"Tumnus," Edmund whispered. The faun's eyes flicked back to his, eyebrows creased in question. "Will you forgive me one more thing?"

"You have done nothing, Maj…Edmund," Tumnus replied. A smile tugged at Edmund's lips and he nodded.

"You are right, Tumnus," he said. "However, I do not ask you to forgive me for something I have done, but for something I will do." With that, Edmund leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tumnus' in a soft kiss. When he moved his head back, pulling away, he felt the faun's hand slid through his hair, cupping the back of his head and pulling him back, deepening the kiss.

Edmund slid his hands down Tumnus' arms sliding one around the faun's waist and stepping closer to him, teasing at Tumnus' lips with his tongue. The faun's lips parted and Edmund pressed himself closer still, deepening the kiss as much as he could.

It was Tumnus who ended it, pulling his head back slightly and turning his face away. Edmund stepped back, letting his hands drop to his sides. He looked down at the floor, suddenly very interested in a speck of dust.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. There was no response at first, then, the clip of hooves reached his ears and a warm hand cupped his cheek. He looked up, his eyes caught by Tumnus'.

"You need not apologize, highness," Tumnus said.

"I have already been forgiven," Edmund finished with a nod. "I understand."

But Tumnus shook his head, taking another step closer to the king.

"You need not apologize because there is nothing of which you need to be forgiven," he corrected, punctuating the sentence by placing a final, more chaste, kiss on Edmund's lips. He stepped back and bowed again, finally delivering the message he had come to give; "the Queen your sister wishes you to dine with the High King your brother," he said. Edmund nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Tumnus," he said.

"You are very welcome, Edmund," the faun replied before bowing low once more and taking his leave.


End file.
